Splitting Fox
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: He took away chakra to end war in his world. He arrived in a world without chakra plagued by war. Hands that once fought to protect still do so but is now tainted with the blood of others. Sought after once again by some organization he establishes his own to counter them and to bring peace to this world where he couldn't do in his own, as the Splitting Fox. On Hold atm.


**Hey-o, Qrious here with a brand new Xover.**

 **I've been having ideas for Xover stories in this section ever since i finished Phantom Pain a few weeks ago. Some of you might be thinking 'But Qrious, Phantom Pain came out a year ago, why did you just finish it a few weeks ago?'. Well, *Insert Excuse Here*. One quick note though, this fic won't get regular updates until I can get a copy of Peace Walker *Insert judgy eyes*. Whatever. Anyway I've had to redo some stuff a couple of times so there might be a few misspells and grammar errors here and there and some stuff may not make any sense so sorry about that. Sorry again if you felt that the summary is not good.**

 **P.S though, if you've read my other stories then you know that I'm not great at identifying/naming clothing and picking good color combo's for it so i either oversimplify the description of their clothes or i wiki it, if you haven't read my other stories then now you know.**

 **P.P.S: Before someone complains about Naruto's height that is intentional not a mistake and was done for slightly comedic purposes.**

 **But other than that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Gear, all rights go their respective owners Kishimoto, Konami and Kojima respectively.**

* * *

Pain.

That was all he felt. Pure, agonizing and the not pleasurable kind of pain. That and he felt not as tall as he is supposed to be.

That is what is going through the head of Naruto Uzumaki as he is falling from a rift that formed in the sky. And judging by how cold he is he's very high up in the sky. How did he end up in this situation you ask?

Before he ended up in the position he is in now he was fighting a war, a war that would determine the fate of his world, of the Elemental Nations. The 4th Great Shinobi War, instigated by a masked man masquerading as Madara Uchiha who was later revealed as Kakashi's thought to be dead teammate Obito Uchiha declared war on the main five Shinobi Nations. But before all that happened his objective was the capture of the nine tailed beasts or Bijuu and in order to do that he assumed control of the group Akatsuki through Nagato when the group's original leader and founder, Yahiko, was killed. He used Akatsuki as a means to capture the bijuu, later into the operation Naruto and the eight tails jinchūriki, Killer Bee were the only ones left to capture he and Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the Five Kage Summit in _Tetsu no Kuni_ and declared war there.

While Obito was the one to declare war he was merely a puppet to the real Madara Uchiha and in turn Madara was a puppet to Black Zetsu. All of them wanted to enact the Eye of the Moon plan, all of them were willing to do what it takes to see its completion but their reasons for going through with said plan is different.

Obito's reason stemmed from witnessing Kakashi 'murder' their teammate, Rin, in cold blood which he vowed to create a world in which he and Rin would be together thus making see the Eye of the Moon Plan to completion. He felt that the world no longer had meaning in it, his view of what was once a world that held beauty is now a pitch black hell, he lost hope in the world but he eventually began to see again during the war.

Madara's reason stemmed from when he was still a child, as someone born during the Warring States Period he grew up in a time where death was a constant, a time where graves were dug for the dead almost everyday. As a child it was Madara's dream for all wars to end, for the world to be at peace so no one would have to die anymore, he soon founded Konoha with Hashirama in order to make this dream a reality. As time passed Madara formed doubts as to whether this dream was even achievable because of human nature, but later found the answer to make the dream a reality in the stone tablet hidden underneath the Naka shrine. The Infinite Tsukuyomi, the ultimate genjutsu, able to cast an illusion over the entire world where everyone will be in each individual dream of their deepest desires, one they won't want to wake up from, thus ending conflict and ending humanity in the process. In the end, the Eye of the Moon Plan was a success but he was backstabbed by the true mastermind of the 4th Shinobi War and all the wars before it.

Black Zetsu, the materialized will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, is the mind behind the major events that transpire within the shinobi world. He instigated wars, manipulated and killed people, committed acts of depravity and forged parts of the stone tablet made by the Sage of Six Paths all to ensure the revival of Kaguya.

It was also Kaguya that Naruto was fighting before he ended up in his current situation. It was Team Seven plus Obito against Kaguya, even with their combined strength she still overwhelmed them completely. How could she not, as the Progenitor of Chakra she has access to powers that they could only wish they had, not to mention she is the descendants of the Uchiha and the Senju. But that didn't mean they had no way to defeat her.

Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, gave Naruto and Sasuke the way to seal away Kaguya. Kaguya is far too powerful to be defeated by the two of them, after all if Hagoromo and his brother couldn't defeat Kaguya, how could they? So Hagoromo gave the Six Paths Yang and Yin to Naruto and Sasuke respectively so that they could use the sealing technique: _Rikud_ _ō: Chibaku Tensei_ and once again lock away Kaguya from the world.

As the two fought Kaguya, Naruto began to think about the event after the war, yes he shouldn't do so until the war was fought and won but his previous fights with Obito and Madara replayed in his mind. While the two had different reasons for wanting to initiate _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ both got started on that path because of hatred, of war. Obito of losing Rin and Madara wanting to stop war in his own way and the more he fought Kaguya he felt that she too might've fought as she did to stop the fighting going on in her time, Hagoromo himself said it, Kaguya ate the fruit of the God tree in order to stop conflict and that she only started to plan for _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ when Hagoromo started to spread _Ninsh_ _ū._

Could it... could it have been that Kaguya knew what would've happened if humanity gained the ability to use chakra and the reason why she fought her sons to take back chakra in the first place was to avoid the potential disaster should humanity gain chakra. Or was there a different reason for Kaguya's actions?

But then what was the reason for Black Zetsu's existence? Is he really the manifestation of Kaguya's will that he claims he is or was he born from something else entirely. Unfortunately he never had the time to find out because during this time they were already about to seal Kaguya and he had only a few minutes to make up his mind. And in this few minutes he was able to confirm only one thing, allowing chakra to remain in this world is too dangerous, he was sure that some time after this war humanity would be back to fighting each other, even without chakra he feels that humanity would still be at odds with each other but atleast with the absence of chakra he hoped that the damage would be minimized. The tailed beasts also cannot remain here, so he told Kurama to tell his siblings that they would all be sealed in him, normally this would make the nine merge into the ten tails but he told Kurama that he already has a plan for that, he also plans on sealing Kaguya inside of him the same way he would the tailed beasts but the important part is getting out of the Elemental Nations, or rather the planet.

He then remembered a seal that he was developing with Jiraiya before his death and he continued working on it before the war began. It was a Time-Space seal but it was incomplete, it was supposed to function like the Hiraishin but it was never finished, the teleportation part was partially done, he could initiate the teleport but the part as to where he would land was not so this could either send him to another dimension, a new world or it could kill him but in order to attain peace in this world he was willing to take the risk.

And so the time when they would seal Kaguya came, everyone was relieved that it was soon going to be over but to their surprise instead of Kaguya being sealed in the moon she got sealed inside Naruto. Everyone was speechless, in their minds Naruto might've gone traitor when it couldn't be further from the truth. They were even more speechless when all the tailed beasts got absorbed into Naruto.

Normally when the nine tailed beasts get sealed into one person they all merge to become the Juubi, but the seal Naruto used on them and Kaguya worked in a way that within the seal holding them there were individual seals that kept them apart thus making them 'separate' from one another while still sealed in a single vessel. The seal is also one-way, his body can send chakra to power the seal and the tailed beasts excess power that is leaking from the seal is also being used for the seal instead of going to his body, the same seal is applied to Kaguya only her part of the seal is being held back by Six Paths chakra and multiple barrier seals. The tailed beasts seal is temporarily a two way though so that he could amass the chakra needed for what he was going to do.

He couldn't remember after that though, because when he was performing the technique he felt someone ram themselves at him and then everything went white. He managed covered himself in bijuu chakra before getting sucked into the rift, the journey through the rift saw him cross through the void between dimensions and that was not a comfy journey, he was very much in pain and was on the verge of passing out, a few minutes later and now he's in his current situation, falling from the sky with the bijuu cloak still covering him.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw it was nighttime as evidenced by the moon in the sky. He soon went past a cloud layer and the it was no longer dark.

' _The sea is..._ ' it was easy to tell he was at sea, he could easily see the moon's reflection on the water, he also saw the flames dancing on the water's surface. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw that above the water were large burning metal structures. There were long metal bridges connecting each metal structure and some were completely destroyed while others looked ready to collapse. The sounds of multiple loud bangs could be heard on the top of the metal structures, flashes of light accompanied each bang he heard.

He then heard something below him and saw two flying metal contraptions and each had two large blades on top of them spinning at high speeds, he felt relieved when he noticed that he was gonna fall between the two things instead of on top them, that would've sucked.

' _Wait... is that a-!?_ ' the last thing he remembered before blacking out was crashing into something in midair and an explosion.

* * *

 _Seven years later_

 _Afghanistan_

 _East of Da Wiallo Kallai_

Inside of a lone house on a hill some distance away from the Afghan village of Da Wiallo Kallai a figure sat alone on of the chairs on the kitchen table, the figure in question is has a height of 4'11", looks 25 years old, has blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek and cerulean colored eyes, the figure is wearing a tan uniform shirt with an orange shirt underneath, brown pants and black combat boots. The figure in question is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, former Shinobi of the leaf and container for the Tailed Beasts and Kaguya.

Currently he is doing nothing but carving a figure out of a chunk of wood in hand with a kunai. It's been seven years since he ended up in this world, seven years since he ended the 4th Shinobi war and for five years he had to suffer Shukaku's constant whining of wanting to maim someone or atleast drown them in sand.

" _ **Oh c'mon blondie, just a few bodies then we're done. We cover them in sand aftewards and no one will be the wiser.**_ " the tanuki pleaded.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead to lessen his headache, while he made sure that the Bijū's chakra didn't affect him through the seal he atleast made sure that they were able to communicate with him and were able to feel the world through him. He wasn't able to fully close the chakra link between him and the bijū due to certain events though, he only left the link open enough that should the chakra he has that is not being used to power the seals run out he'd be able to call on the bijū chakra to replenish his reserves. The chakra he can still use is enough to make a shadow clone, ten is his max, and perform medical ninjutsū. While he can't perform to the level of Tsunade and Sakura Jiraiya taught him what he knew, a medical scan jutsu, he would later learn the shōsen jutsu when he pestered Tsunade to teach him a medical jutsu when he told her that it would be beneficial if he knew how to heal him self in the case that Sakura or a medic-nin wasn't available.

" _ **Can you be any louder you abhorrent dog?**_ " a feminine voice said in irritation.

Did he mention that he's also had to endure the bunny rabbit for five years? Kaguya woke a few weeks after Shukaku and since then he's had to listen to a crazy tanuki talking him into killing a lot of people then burying them in sand and someone who is basically his grandmother.

" _ **That's PRINCESS Bunny Rabbit my idiotic servant.**_ "

' _You do know that didn't help with your name a bit right?'_

" _ **Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... I am a Princess, royalty, as such I must always be referred to by the appropriate title, though I suppose I can let you off just to show my generosity.**_ " Naruto rolled his eyes, compared to how he first met Kaguya which was in the middle of war and that they were trying to kill each other, when she was sealed and when they left the Elemental Nations she's been somewhat civil. She didn't claim that she'd find a way to get out and commit world genocide like Kurama used to do when they didn't get along back then. He also tried getting information out of her at one time, namely the reason why she and her sons fought but everytime she was asked that question she'd steer the conversation elsewhere, avoiding the question. He eventually gave up and figured that the Kaguya will tell her eventually.

" _ **Who you calling abhorrent dog you old sack of bones!?**_ "

" _ **Hohoho, why who else here likes to lick their underside?**_ "

" _ **Why you-!?**_ "

As the two bickered Naruto looked out the window of his house and into the night sky and remembered the events that transpired in the five years he's been here. After he landed in this world, specifically the sea, he was knocked unconscious. He woke up later in a hospital in Cuba, which at the time he didn't was named Cuba, and when a doctor showed up he didn't understand a word of what the man said. The doctor went out of the room and returned with someone else and this time he was able to understand what the new person in the room is saying. Turns out that the language he is using is called Japanese in this world, though he didn't know half of what the man is saying due to obvious reasons he still listened carefully because at this point any information about this new world is helpful, improtant or not. A few weeks later he was discharged much to the doctors shock because the wounds he had would need a few months of rest for him to recover from. He did have a little trouble when he couldn't show proper identification when they tried searching for his name and came up with nothing which wasn't a surprise for him, he was a literal alien to this world, he never existed in this world until he dropped out of the sky from the rift he made.

Needless to say he hightailed it out of their when he was told that the hospital would have to call the proper authorities to handle his situation, though he did have some trouble with the escape for multiple reasons. Under normal circumstances he would've stayed and used the local authorities to make him legal documents it was too much of risk. He'd rather stay an unknown to the world in the case that he gets caught up in something big then they'd have no way to track him down. Call him paranoid but he's in an unknown world, everything and everyone is an unknown and a potential enemy.

One reason that he'd prefer not to be in any nations database is because that while the people of this world does not have chakra it did not mean they were any less dangerous. Guns, tanks, warplanes, helicopters, large cannons that shoot high explosives... nukes, the people of this world were far more dangerous than the people in the Elemental Nations because of the different ways they've come up to kill one another. Especially nukes, the nearest comparison he could make to the monstrous device is the _Bijuudama_. When he went to a library he searched about this world's history and boy did this world's history shock him.

The Elemental Nations was a world plagued with war but there would be times where conflict is absent, this world though was rife with war, this world has four or three thousand years worth of history and war was a constant, if there wasn't a war happening here then a war would be taking place else where. He was greatly appalled when he read about the First and Second World Wars and the atrocities that were committed during those times, those two wars make the wars waged back in his world look like skirmishes. There was one thing this world experienced that the Elemental Nations was able to feel though. Peace. Peace from war, from fighting. The Elemental Nations also experienced peace but those were more ceasefires if anything else, there was no fighting but each side was ready to bare their fangs at the other while this world had experienced peace where enemies would lay down their arms and attempt to talk it out, sure there are times that peace was achieved because one side defeated the other but atleast instead of the loser plotting against the victor both sides try to bury the hatchet, it might take a long time but atleast both side would try to settle their differences.

' _As of the moment though, things aren't looking so good.'_ Naruto thought with a frown. As of the moment there were no large scale wars like WWI and WWII, which he was horrified of when he read about, but everything is tense right now. Western and Eastern powers are in the middle of a Cold War both sides were ready to fight the other but both also know that they'd both get annihilated if conflict arose between them, although there were major regional wars occurring all around, known as proxy wars, the country he's in right now is actually in the middle of one. Soviet soldiers are in engagement with Afghan resistance fighters, notable among them are the Mujahideen.

He is also a player in this war and was working as a mercenary mainly to the CIA just recently, reason why he's doing so is because he was raising enough money was to start a PF. But his main source of revenue is his luck at randomly finding large chunks of diamonds scattered around places he's been to. The reason for his wanting to start a PF in the first place was mainly for protection but it isn't the only reason.

Four years ago, he was on a mission for a contract in Rhodesia, his objective was to assassinate a high ranking military official within ZIPRA, he was able to complete the mission but was ambushed by unknown forces immediately after. The ambush force was quite large, forty heavily armed soldiers, 5 IFVs and 2 gunships. He managed to fight off and escape from his ambushers but more attacks followed, forunately though he would only be attacked everytime the target was of high value so he avoided doing those and sticked. Up to now he has no idea who the people after him were but the soldiers did have a unit insignia on their right sleeve, a picture of a fox facing right and the letter X,O and F in order.

That and the word 'Cipher' is the only thing he has to go on in regards to these people. He's already established a PF about three months ago, he's been very meticulous on who he allows to join since a potential recruit might also be a potential agent of this XOF and Cipher. He is brought out of his musings when he sensed multiple presences outside of the house.

" ** _Naruto..._** "

' _Yeah, yeah, I can sense them too._ ' Naruto said to Shukaku, while he is severely weakened by his worlds standards he is someone to be reckoned with in this one, even though his reserves shrunk to the point that he can only manage to make ten shadow clones he was still able to enter Sage mode but only his senses are enhanced which was fine with him, stealth is your best friend in this world, just blindly charging at the enemy will get himself killed so yeah, enhanced senses are enough for him. But it would be nice to be able to shrug off tank shells.

Back to the matter at hand, just outside of the house he is residing in are multiple soldiers in green uniforms, Soviet soldiers, and some wore heavy armor. For weapons most of them, more like all of them, have LPG-61 machine guns with some carrying missile launchers on their backs. Two snipers were also covering them from a distance, all in all there are twenty-three soldiers outside armed to the teeth to kill him.

" ** _PfftHAHAHA, seriously? They seriously think that's enough to get rid of ya? They should've brought one or twenty tanks!?_** " Shukaku laughed at the Soviets stupidity while Naruto sweatdropped. He may be good but even he would be hard pressed to fight against a force of that size, even with shadow clone support.

" _ **Hmph, while i wouldn't put it the same way the dog- (I'm a tanuki!)- like I said, dog, did these commoners need to know their place in the food chain. Servant, dispatch these rabble immediately.**_ " his sweatdrop grew bigger, he always thought back then that if he'd have a grandmother then said person might have a few screws loose, turns out he was right.

" _ **What, for your-**_ "

Naruto cut off Kaguya's link and made himself ready to give the Soviet soldiers a welcome, he picked up his weapon from underneath the table, an orange G44-9 with a laser sight, 4x scope and foregrip, it's also equipped with a suppressor. He picked up the katana leaning next to his chair and strapped it to his back. He activated one of the seals on his forearm and a fox mask appeared in a puff of smoke, he put in on and just in time too, one of the Soviets peaked at the window just as he put on the mask. The Soviet, the lead officer he presumes, contacted his superiors and tried to speak in hush tones so that he wouldn't be able to hear them, unfortunately for them he was able to hear them.

" _Командно-штабные, это коромысла 8, мы подтвердили визуальный на расщеплении Fox. Должны ли мы очистить продолжить? (_ _Command Post, this is Rocker 8, we have confirmed visual on Splitting Fox. Are we clear to proceed?)"_ Splitting Fox, that was the title he gained due to his use shadow clones when someone who survived one of his attacks during one of his contract missions saw him use the technique. Because of that he also has a large bounty on his head, fortunately no one aside from a few knows who the Splitting Fox is behind the mask.

" _Рокер 8, это командный пункт, у вас есть разрешение, чтобы устранить цель ... заставить его заплатить за всех жизни он принял. (_ _Rocker 8, this is Command Post, you have clearance to eliminate target... make him pay for all the lives he took.)"_ the Soviet officer put away his radio and went back to the rest of his unit, Naruto meanwhile stood a few feet behind the door and aimed his weapon at the door. With the Soviets the officer radioed the rest of his forces.

" _Все блоки, по моему сигналу каждый должен выгрузить весь клип в доме. (_ _All units, on my signal everyone is to unload an entire clip at the house.)"_ everyone, including Naruto, has their hands on the trigger ready to fire their weapons at the officers command.

" _ОГОНЬ! (FIRE!)"_ the entire Soviet force surrounding the house fired at the house occupied by Naruto, windows shattered, bullets went through the wall hitting the furniture inside, the stone slowly being chipped apart by the bullets. The barrage of bullets lasted for two whole minutes after which everyone quickly put on fresh magazines. It was silent, too silent.

The soviet officer pointed at three individuals _"Вы трое, проверить дом, если Расщепление Фокс все еще жив, если он есть, а затем положить его из его страдания. (You three, check the house if Splitting Fox is still alive, if he is, then put him out of his misery.)"_

The three soldiers followed the orders given to them and took up positions in front of a barely standing door, two were at each side of the door with the last one standing in front of the door, the one in front looked at both his teammates silently asking if they were ready and they gave him nods, the soldier took a deep breath then kick down the door and entered the house followed closely by his two teammates. With how dark it was they couldn't see properly so they cautiously entered the dining room area with their flashlight on and trying to find Naruto's corpse. They didn't have to search long because they saw a body lying on the kitchen floor facing down, the Soviets didn't hesitate and each shot the body three times each. They felt elated, glad that the person that killed many of their friends is now lying there dead at their feet, while one of them was about to contact their commanding officer the other two kneeled down to check if they did get the Splitting Fox, to their shock the 'body' was just bags of sand wearing clothes. They were about to alert the others but never got to when the person they were trying to kill fell from the ceiling and knocked out one of the kneeling soldiers while the other got shot in the head, the man that was about to contact the others cursed as he tried aimed his weapon at Splitting Fox, in a burst of speed that the soldier's eyes couldn't keep up with Fox gave the soldier a mean kick to the chest launching him to the wall. The remaining soldier groaned, he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he looked up and was met with the muzzle of Fox's weapon.

A few seconds later his body hit the floor, unmoving.

* * *

The Soviet officer looked at his wristwatch, it's been a few minutes since he sent those three in. It shouldn't take this long to confirm whether they killed the target, he was about to send someone to go get them when the target himself came out through the door, he noticed the blood on Fox's mask and he understood why it was taking three so long to contact them, he offered a silent prayer to the recently fallen soldiers.

" _Ну, ну ... посмотрим, кто решил выйти из своего логова. У вас есть много нерва выходит Фокс. (Well, well... look who decided to come out of his den. You have a lot of nerve coming out Fox.)_ " the officer stated with his finger ready to pull on the trigger of his SVG-76.

" _Вы уверены, звук для кого-то напротив меня в покое. (_ _You sound confident for someone facing me alone.)_ " the officer was surprised when he heard the mercenary speak in Russian but grew confused when Fox said he is alone. Didn't he see- his eyes widened in horror when he saw all the soldier deployed with him, alive and ready to fight moments ago now laying on the ground with blood pouring out of the bullet holes on their bodies, some have what seem to be stab wounds. In their place were six individuals who look the same as Fox with all of them carrying the same weapon, combat attire, blade and mask, seems the rumors about him were true. He was about to contact the snipers that were with his unit since he noticed just now that they never received supporting fire from them but that question was answered by Fox.

 _"Снайперы мертвы, так что не пытайтесь связаться с ними. (Snipers are dead so don't bother trying to contact them.)"_ the officer cursed, he should've known better. The person they're up against is the Splitting Fox, many have tried to bring him down but none of them succeeded so far. Others have tried killing the man and have gone as far as too even bring a tank just to kill him but they all got defeated got their vehicles stolen after. He sighed, if they couldn't kill him then maybe the reinforcements will. Seconds later he joined his men.

Naruto sighed and took off his mask. He looked around with a grimace, even though he has killed for the seven years he's been in this world he still finds it revolting. If he had his way he'd rather not kill but the situation he's in requires him to kill. He dispersed his clones and winced when he received the memories from the clone that took care of the snipers ' _He really went sadist on them.'_

A beep from his pocket caught his attention and he took out a grey and orange walkie talkie called an iDroid. Funny story on how he got this, it was during a resupply run in Cyprus and he saw an old man wearing a cowboy costume carrying two of these, at first he thought to leave it alone but then he heard the words prototype, and if there's a thing with prototypes in this world is that some don't have transmitter chips or tracking chips, which was honestly stupid in his opinion, not to mention it has the color orange so he just had to get it. So after knocking out the cowboy costume wearing old man he took the two iDroids and it's been invaluable to his operations so far.

"Hello." the speaker on the other end sounded curious then exasperated.

Naruto rolled his eyes at how much of a worrywart the person he's talking to is, he then said "Hey, I'm fine, just another of the usual attacks is all."

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say when he put the iDroid on mute for a second before un-muting it.

"Yes, I'll be careful next time, can you bring the chopper in for extraction." a sound of an irritated confirmation is his answer, then a demand.

"No, I'm not renaming the PF. The current name is good enough, talk to you later, chopper's here." the voice on the other end sounded smug then Naruto's eyes widened like dinner plates. He never got to say anything because the person on the other side ended the call.

" _This is Titania, approaching LZ._ " a feminine voice contacted him on his iDroid, said helicopter is coming in from the east. It's a grey colored UTH-66 Blackfoot equipped with a minigun on each side and 4 rocket pods. But right now that isn't his concern, his main concern is what's written on the tail of the helicopter. When saw the logo on the tail his face did a goog impression of a fish.

"Wh-Why, m-my... my logo~" gone was the logo of a ramen cup and the name _Ramen Inc._ painted underneath it and in its place is a black hexagon with a red silhouette of snarling fox with ten tails and two orange T's to it's left.

" _Oh stop whining and get in commander, I just saw a bunch of people trying to catch to the party and they brought a LOT of toys with them."_ Naruto grumbled but went inside the helicopter. As soon as he got on the pilot took them out of their and headed south.

"Can't believe you guys changed the name AND the logo." Naruto grumbled, a bit peeved that they changed the name even when it was such a great name.

"Ramen Inc. doesn't scream professional Whiskers, I'm sure it's also the reason why we STILL have only four members despite your reputation." ' _Titania_ ' snorted and shook her head, while her boss is one heck of fighter and one of the most genuinely kind men she's ever known she feels that her boss acts too much of child sometimes. But that's alright with her, it keeps her from being bored after all.

Naruto groaned in exasperation "I was trying to be discreet."

"Then try harder." ' _Titania_ ' deadpanned, Naruto mumbled about getting no respect and how they trying to usurp his position.

'Titania' chuckled at her friend/boss and turned her head to look at him "So, back to the _Den_?"

Naruto nodded "Back to the _Den_. After spending two months there I can't wait to sleep in a bed that is not covered sand." which is very irritating since it can get itchy sometimes, not to mention the surprise scorpion that he finds on his bed everytime he woke up after a sandstorm. After this mission he has no plans on going back to anywhere sandy for a while.

Unknown to him though he would later be forced to go back to Afghanistan. It is there where he'll find answers to the questions he has, where people meet once again and blades clash for one last time. It is there where stories about him and his PF will start in earnest and affect future events. This is the story of the Splitting Fox and his PF, Ten Tails.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNDDD DONE!**

 **So... what'd you guys think? Was it good or was it bad?**

 **I'll admit, writing this was fun especially when a rush of ideas came to me when I was writing this, though that may be because i just finished the game. If you have some questions/concerns then let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **And as always, leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious, signing out.**


End file.
